


The Promise

by HayStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Death, F/M, Sadness, Suffering, i dont know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayStark/pseuds/HayStark
Summary: War. War is the word to define Westeros.Sansa loves Jon. Jon loves Daenerys.Just a triangle.





	1. Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i am new here, so sorry for any mistake, English is not my native language. Byee :)

I was been sitting on the bed to read a book, when I heard a knock at my door.

“Enter”. I said angrily.

Jon enters at my room and sits by my side. 

“Hello your grace”- I said disheartened.

“Hello Lyarra, how are you?” He said looking as if he did not want to know how I was.

“Good, what you want from me my king? Are you going to apologize from breaking Sansa´s heart?” I said with angry because he hurt my friend.

“Do you know what you do? Your piece of shit. Why? Why you do this with her?”

“I DIDN´T KNOW SHE WAS ALIVE. I DIDN´T KNOW OKAY? IM SORRY BUT I DIDN´T KNOW”. He said this words with angry but after him became be sad and his eyes brimming with tears. “I like her Lyarra but I think she was death. I´m sorry I broke her heart and I’m sorry.” 

“No, you are not going to say sorry, DON´T SCREAM TO ME, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK FOR APOLOGIZES, YOUR BASTARD. AND YOU DON´T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SAD. YOU NEVER LIKED HER; YOU ARE JUST DOING WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, MARRY HER. YOUR DUTY. YOU JUST THINK SHE WAS FOOL AND NAÏVE, YOU ALWAYS LIKE DAENERYS AND ARYA MORE, YOU THINK SANSA ARE PRETTY AND YOU GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER AND WHAT SHE IS FELLING.” I said screaming loudly and very angry that my wolf was starting to growl at Jon. He was going back with fear of me and my wolf.

“You are afraid about the true Jon; the true brings nightmares to you Your Grace? You are not going to speak?”

“Yes, I´m afraid of you and I’m afraid of your wolf, I’m afraid of rule the Seven Kingdoms, if I do not die, I’m afraid to disappoint, of hurting more people, hurting more than I already hurt Sansa and you.”

Jon, you did not go until Winterfell to save Sansa, all day when I was cleaning you wounds she will say me “Lyarra my prince Jon are going to save me from them and we go to Summerhall to marry and be happy! Oh Lyarra he are so pretty, gallant and kind to me”. So I would roll my eyes and tell her that you would never come because you did not like her, you were far and that you were much happier with her death, so would could marry the silver princess of your dreams. She would not believe me, I mean every night we are hurt by Theon and be in danger of being raped, they raped Jeyne Poole, we listen her screams, I almost be raped, but a kill the man, and Sansa almost be raped, but they say she was too valuable to be wasted and Theon would marry her.”I say this with very angry and sad because all of two passed. 

“Oh Gods. I never know this, I was in war, oh I never saved Sansa, I’m a monster, she was in danger, both of you are in danger and I couldn´t save you two. I´m sorry Lyarra, I don´t know you two are death.”"  
I not finished the story Jon. Later Ramsay Snow came; they made a siege and took the castle and kill Theon I think. We think they saved us and we are going to you or Robb, but they told us that now we are death to Westeros and we would their captives, so they burned Winterfell and took us to DreadFort.” I was crying now and Moon climbed on the bed and began to lick my tears. She sit and a hug her, Jon now was sit on my chair looking me sad and worried. 

“After we arrived in DreadFort, they put us in a cell full of rats and blood, could still smell dead people. We saw things horrible, a man without a skin of his face, a woman with her boobs off and children be eaten by dogs and rats. Jon there place are horrible, one day I woke up with a rat eaten my hand. I can´t cont the times they tried to raped me, one day Sansa came…Sansa came with the news that Domeric Bolton son of Roose, was coming to marry with her and Ramsay with me.” I was shakin now remembering that time on Dreadfort.”A saw the skin of his enemies Jon, the enemies of Bolton, Ramsay obrigatte us to see him esfolatin…Rodrik Cassel.” I was crying too much now, Jon lent me his handkerchief. “Every time Sansa said “Jon will come Lyarra you will see, he will came for his princess” They punch us too much and hurt us. And one day Sansa said: “Lyarra I want die” I was terrified, so I saved her from doing something stupid. Another they she said “Jon never will go Lyarra, now I know, he never will go save us, there are no heroes in life, the monsters win.” And in this day I now you broke some part of his heart, she hasn´t hope anymore, in that day Sansa see you never likes her.” I sished and continue.”Another this Domeric helps us to escape and until we found Nymeria, Grey Wind, Lady and Moon with a pack giant. After that we find you.”

“Jon, you broke Sansa´s heart and I never will forgive you about this, never. Sansa was been in danger and YOU ARE JUST FUCKIN THE SILVER PRINCESS, THE DRAGON WHORE. I can´t believe the honorable Jon did this, you disappointed everyone, how can you tell Ned Stark about this? How you will say, “sorry but I fuck my aunt and I can´t marry Sansa anymore.”

“STOP SAYING ABOUT DAENERYS, THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT!”

“YES I WILL CONTINUE SAYING ABOUT DAENERYS, BECAUSE IS ALL ABOUT DAENERYS, WHAT SHE WANT, WHAT SHE THINKS, WHAT SHE IS… I DON´T CARE ABOUT YOUR YOUNG PASSION.”

“You always want be a Stark. But you are not a Stark, Starks are honorable and they don´t break their promises, you broke your. You are a Targaryen, the Targaryens brings destruction, they bring pain, and they bring Fire and Blood.”

“I think she was…”

“Don’t say anything anymore.”

“Bye Targaryen.” I said and getting off my room with Moon.


	2. Queen of Love and Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys, here the second chapter. Sorry for any errors and i hope you enjoy :)

 

After He had left the room of Lyarra in Riverrun, he goes to the Godswood of the castle to relaxe, cry and think about his life. Jon sits down.

Everything has change; his Father is death, his Mother, Robb, Catelyn, uncle Eddard. All this because a stupid war. Sometimes He want to be dead, sometimes  he wanted to doesn’t exist if all this will happen. He wanted sometimes just to be a peasant, with his children and a good wife. But we never have what we wanted, never.

He thinks about the war against the Lannisters, they killed his father, cousin, uncle and aunt.  Why the wars exit? Why those things so horrible exist? Maybe the old goods are just doing a pretty funny joke? Jon is tired and he has just 18 namedays.

I think about the words of Lyarra, full of angry and contemp. She is right, he is selfish. I broke Sansa´s heart and I will never forgive myself to doing this. I am disappointed with me all this time I think she was death and i was to fighting a war against the Lannisters, but they are victorious, all the Lannisters died. Aegon is the new king, Rhaenys probably will be his queen and finally Daenerys will marry with him. But isn´t fair with Sansa, she is a beautiful person, inside and outside. She always will be worried about him. Sansa always want to Jon to be his prince. He remembers when she was 9 and he 11, Jon loves Sansa more than Dany. He was in love with Sansa in this part of the childhood. This reminds me a history:

Flashback on

Today is the 9 nameday of Sansa, I am so happy, we will stay all day together and I will say that I like her. Getting of my bed I dressed myself, I went to see if it was snowing and go to collect some flowers. I made a bouquet of tulips and I go to her room. Arriving in the room he knocks at the door and waits to Sansa open the door. When she opens, he sees how she is beautiful, her red hair caught in a braid, feeling like a flame stuck in her hair. Those blue eyes, looking like the ice on the wall and the same time they look like a beautiful blue river. She was wearing a blue dress that highlights her eyes, in the dress there were little designs of trees and wolves running enveloped.

“Hello Jon, how are you? What are you hiding? It’s a lemon cake?” She said curios.

“It’s a bouquet for you my lady”. I said delivering the bouquet. “Do you like? I was worried about you don’t.” I said blushing.

“Of course, I love flowers. This is very kind of you, thank you my dragon knight.” She says blushing¸ so she kissed my cheek.

“My La…” Blushing.

“Let’s go eat Jon, I am hungry and I really want to eat a lemon cake”. Sansa says entwining her arm in mine and walking to the Great Hall.

___________________________________///_________________________________

After eating they go to the Godswood, Jon want to tell something to Sansa. On the way she was filling him with questions.

“Sansa just wait to us came to the place”. He says laughing.

“Okay”. She says

Before they came in the Godswood. Jon starts to say.

“Okay.” He was sweating a lot now.”I know we are too young, but I really like you Sansa, I love when you come to comfort me because the older boys call me a bastard. I love it when you do not go to your sewing class just to go play with me. I love when you play with me and Robb and you always choose me to be your prince. I love when we play with Ghost and Lady. I love it when you do not mind messing up your skirts, it's just because you're messing with me. I love when you make me laugh, I love when you dry my tears, I love when you help me in the Westeros history lessons and I love even more to be with you. I just had 11, but I think a really like a person. I don’t know what means love, but a can say I love you.” He end with a smile waiting to her likes him.

“Oh Jon.” She said crying.”This is like in the songs, a prince declaring his love to a lady, we can be the Florian and Jonquil or Naerys and the Dragonknight, but happier. You are my knight and I will be your Lady. I don’t know to what love means, but I know my mother and father have love. And I love you…”

“Sansa”. He held her so tight that she was starting to be short of breath.” I have a present to you”. He went behind the tree to get the present.” I know you love a wreath, so I made this one with winter roses. You are my queen of love and beauty”. Jon said putting the wreath in her hair.

“Thank you my prince, thank you”. She said hugging Jon and crying.

“Sansa when we are old, we will get married, I promise”. He says with a smile and touching his lips to hers, like an innocent child kiss.

They stay in the Godswood all afternoon, seeing the snow and the wolves playing.

Flashback off

The tears were falling from your eyes and wetting all your doublet, remembering this moment is sad. In his 13 nameday he received a letter from his father, asking him to return to Kings Landing. Sansa was heartbroken, did not talk to him for 2 weeks and did not say goodbye to him. Jon liked Daenerys and eventually forgot Sansa and he fell in love with Dany. He never forgave himself for having "forgotten" Sansa and fell in love with Dany. Jon promised Sansa's father that he would marry her, but after Winterfell was invaded and Sansa's "death", he lost hope and he did not love her the way he once loved her.

_I am an idiot, I can´t keep a promise anymore?_

“Jon?” He heard her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry writting this, this is so sad (Jon is an idiot). I hope you liked the chapter, if you say anything to me just comment. :)  
> Byee, see you later.


	3. Old Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, kisses :)

 

“Jon?”She says with her big blue eyes, looking to him with pain. She looks to beautiful now, her long red hair was in a braid, her dress was black with small designs of leaves from a heart tree. Her face was serene, but it looked like she had cried. He feels bad, he does this with her and she never will forgive him. She sits beside him and looks to like waiting to Jon say something.

“My Father used to love the Old Gods. “ Sansa looking to the Heart Tree.

“But that did not help him survive”. A tear trickled from her eyes, he almost wiped her tear. The silence reigned in the Godswood. Jon doesn’t know what to say.

“Do you know what they did to my brother, my father and mother? Do you know what they did to Winterfell? Do you know what they did to Jeyne Poole? Do you know what they did to me and Lyarra?” Her eyes now look like ice, the ice on the wall. Jon thinks if she could, she would freeze me.

“I….”

“No you don’t. You don’t know a piece of shit what a passed trough, you don’t know nothing Jon. Half of my family is dead, my other brothers are lost, I don’t have anyone, and don’t say “you have me”, I don’t. I never have you, she has.” Sansa are shaking, her blue eyes were wet, almost crying. _Congratulations Jon, the second person in the day who wants to kill you._

“I´m sorry…I´m sorry, I swear Sansa, I swear…” He hugs her so strong now and she hugs him and starts to cry.

“I miss…they…Jon, wh...y? Why everybody… died or hates me?” She spoke in a choked voice and her sobs were so loud they could be heard until the castle. She looks desperately now and he was starting to be worried.

“Shiii Sans, its okay, its okay. I don’t hate you” Her sobs subsided as he stroked her red hair, she looked so fragile now that it was not the same ... I loved her once, how do I not love her anymore? How could I stop loving her? Do I still love her? Why those things happen? There are so many questions in your head, he started to get dizzy. Sansa was cold and your hug are cozy and warm. She had stopped crying and now she was just hugging him, feeling her scent of pine and grass, Sansa loved Jon's scent, he brought her calm and reminded her of her father.

Sansa stepped away from him and stared into his gray eyes and said,

"No". She whispered, Jon was confused.

"What?" He whispered touching her hair.

"I'm still sad, angry and disappointed in you, I will not act like nothing ever happened I'm so stupid, a stupid little girl, with stupid dreams that you'll never learn, how could I think you loved me?" The tears came again; her voice was choked and full of bitterness. "You promised me! You promised!" She was desolate, Jon tried to hold her and calm her, but she pushed him and he fell back on the trunk of the heart tree. Her back hurt.

"I hope it hurts as much as you hurt my heart and I hope Daenerys takes care of you." His voice was filled with anger, his hair was a red mess and his eyes were pure hatred. Jon had never seen her so angry.

"I ... i". He was jaw-dropping and did not know what to say, when his wolf Lady appeared running up to her. Sansa smiled and Lady stopped in front of Jon snarling _. Ah okay now I die, go ahead Lady kills me and maybe I have some peace._

"I'm tempted you see, Lady is so protective and she would do anything for me. She's the one who would do something for me and love me." She said those words with the most beautiful smile Jon had ever seen, Sansa sighed and told Lady to stand beside him.

"This time I will save you, but there will be no next, I promise, good night prince." Sansa went out with Lady and turned a red and blue blur on the horizon.

"Gods." Jon sighed and look to the stars. He thought of Daenerys and Sansa. He was wrong, neither deserved, he had broken his promise to Sansa, and to Dany as well (his father wanted him to marry her).

I love her?

_He would regain Sansa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time, sorry if was short and sorry for any errors. If you want to say anything just comment and leave kudos, byee. :)


	4. The Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Finally!!!! Sorry guys for the delay. I doesn´t know what to write in this chapter. I hate this chapter, I think it was horrible. But I hope you liked, kisses :)

_How could he think I would forgive him? How could he think I would do that? He probably thinks I am stupid? He don´t know nothing, nothing. I am not going to be the fool, naïve girl anymore. I was so stupid, thinking he liked me. Lyarra are right, he loves Daeneys, and he will never love me, the only thing he feels is sorry for me. But I am not going to believe him anymore, now I will be a wolf, I will be a Queen. I am the Queen of The North._

When I stop in front of the stable I look to Lady, she is so brave, always protecting me, her and Lyarra are the only people who I can trust. Entering in the stable I smiled to the man who treats the horses. He look to me terrified, _yes boy the queen will talk with you_.

“Hello, good afternoon, sir. You have a horse to me?” Sansa said with her most innocent and sweet voice she has. It was easy to persuade the man.

“Ye…s, myy…ll…ady, I have horses. Which do you want?” The man said nervously, scratching the back of his neck, ashamed.

Sansa laughed softly. The man always is embarrassed when they talk with her.

“I want the fastest and strongest horse you have, please.” The man waved awkwardly turned his back on her and went to look for a horse. He brought the horse to her and went behind a saddle and the reins. When he equipped the whole horse, Sansa thanked him and pulled the horse into the courtyard where the castle gate was.

The horse is beautiful, black. She think he are the tall horse she ever seen in her life, they are going to have a good walk. Lady appeared at his side and sat down, if the horse was scared it did not look like it. Sansa mounted him and sent the man guarding the gate to open it.

"But my lady, you cannot go alone, it's too dangerous." The man spoke angrily. _Men, Sansa thought, always thinking that we women cannot take care of ourselves._

"What's your name Sir?"

"Calliope," he said with a grunt. She smiled and said,

"Lady is with me and besides, I am a queen sir and I can go anywhere I want. No one is my owner, open the gate now Calliope." Sansa said firmly as an order. She would no longer be a silly girl; no one owned her and would never be.

When the gate opened, she hurried off, Lady at her side. The wind was ricocheting her hair and the breeze was refreshing. The day was warm today, Sansa missed Winterfell so much. When she wanted to leave so much, she wanted to go back. Stupid. The horse ran through the forest and Sansa swerved from the branches. Until she arrives in a beautiful place, hidden in the forest, with a huge rock and a waterfall, there were several rocks and moss around her. It was almost late afternoon, so the sunlight left the place magical. Lady starts to drink the water from the waterfall.

  She was a long way from the castle so she would not have a problem, she tied the horse to a tree, hoped no one would show up, began untying the loops of her dress and took off her small clothes, when she was naked she started to enter the stream with the waterfall. The water was crystal clear, blue, the water was warm, Sansa swam a little and leaned against a stone thinking.

Her life had changed dramatically, her whole family was dead, Sansa had only Lyarra, Edmure, and her great-uncle Bryden. All this because of Rhaegar Targaryen, if he had not called his father to be his hand, nothing would have happened. She missed her father when he taught her about the ancient gods and told the tales of the North. She missed her mother brushing her hair and taught herself to be a lady. He missed Robb playing with her and comforting her. She missed Arya fighting with her. He lost little Bran and Rickon asking Sansa to tell stories. But she was lost even by her and Jon together, so innocent, playing knights and maidens, reading stories at night, eating cakes, and playing with the Ghost and Lady.

The funny thing is that Jon, in the early years of life, thought that Ned and Catelyn were his parents, so he always called Sansa brothers of brothers, but she did not, he always called Sansa or Lady, he never saw her as a Sister because Jon liked me like a man must like a woman. His father supported his engagement, his mother thought dangerous because he could offend King Rhaegar. And that's probably why Jon left, but he forgot about Sansa so easily...

Her eyes were starting to get wet; she shook her head and dived. When he stepped out of the water, he looked at Lady asleep. He looked around and saw that it was starting to get dark; unfortunately he would have to go to the castle soon. Sansa would stay until she could rebuild the destroyed Winterfell, rescuing the survivors from the red wedding and demolishing the Bolton castle. Fortunately, few Freys and Boltons were alive; it would not have worked so hard. They had already destroyed themselves by attacking Stark's house. Now she was a Queen. And the Queens are stronger than ice. Sansa is Ice, She is a wolf.

 She left the creek and began to dry herself with her cloak; having dried her whole body put on all the clothes and made a braid in her wet hair. He went to the horse and caressed his head, the animal touched his head in his hand. She laughed. Animals always liked her, even the most savage. Before she had Lady she was always friends with all the animals, she lived in the stables and in the kennels, her mother always fought with her for getting dirty back home. Sansa laughed at the memory, her childhood was wonderful. Is it a joke? Or maybe these things should happen?

He shook his head, taking away those thoughts. He dug the reeds out of the tree and rode the horse.

"Let's go, Lady." The wolf got up and went to Sansa. After all set, he banged his heels on the horse and he started a jog. Sansa looked up at the sky, the sunset was magnificent, and it was pink with orange shades. The breeze began to get colder, she shivered, and her cloak was wet so there was nothing to heat it there. Until she began to hear a noise in the forest, she was on the king's road because it was easier to see. Lady raised her ears and began to growl. _Oh cool now I die_. She thinks, Lady runs out into the forest.

"LADY NO". Sansa screams. "Fuck Lady, why do you have to run away at wrong times?" She muttered to herself, did not know what to do, if she expected her wolf or went to the castle. When the horse began to gallop she saw a wolf approaching her, it was not Lady, her wolf was not dark gray, the wolf watching her closely.

"Grey wind?"Sansa whispered, the wolf began to swing its tail and stuck its tongue out. Of course he's Robb's wolf. Then there were two more with Lady, two girls, Nymeria the wolf of Arya and Moon the wolf of Lyarra. She breathed in quietly grateful to be just the wolves.

"You were hunting then? Let's go." The horse began to run, the wolves were on his heels.

____________________________________//_________________________________

Sansa open the door of her bedroom. After she'd fed and washed, she just wanted a long night's sleep. She sat on his bed and sighed, the day was long and tomorrow would be longer, tomorrow they would go the twins to rescue the prisoners. She hears a knock on the door. _If it's Jon, I'll kill him_.

"Enter". Sansa moans. The door opens, it was Jon, Lady begins to growl, but before she can speak something Lyarra appears, she enters the room, pushes Jon and closes the door. Lyarra breathes deeply.

"Gods, he's insistent is not he?" Lyarra says irritably. Sansa laughs at her friend.

"Yes, he is a lot." She grunts.

"So how did it go? Did you guys talk?" Lyarra asks herself to sit on the bed beside her.

"Yes, I almost send Lady kills him." Sansa laughed aloud and her cousin too.

"Moon almost killed him too; he deserves Sansa, for everything you went through. He broke the promise." Sansa looked at her blankly, Lyarra was her best friend, and she had never met her father, so her Father took care of her as if she were her father. The father of Lyarra, Benjen ha conceive the daughter of a North Lord who was married and that is why he went to the night´s watch. Lyarra's mother died in childbirth, so her father cared for her.

"I know Lyarra, but I love him so much, it's hard not to forgive him." She speaks sadly.

"Come on Sansa, forget it, Jon broke your heart. Why would you forgive him?" Lyarra says annoyed.

"I don´t know," Sansa said confused.

"I don´t want you to get hurt, Sansa, that's all. But do what you think best, the desire of your heart." Lyarra said quietly stroking Sansa's hair and hugging her.

"Okay Lyarra, now tell me you told Jon?" She said excitedly. Sansa was very grateful to have her cousin with her.

_No one will break me again. I am ice. My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big thing uhum? We don´t have Jonsa in this chapter, but we have the Quenn of The North. Spoiler alert! In the next we will have Jonsa and a news from Kings Landing. Byee guys, see you later (maybe, hahaha) :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it was short, but i promise this will be good. I hope you have enjoyed the history. If you have anything to say just comment, and if you liked leave kudos. Byee, see you later :)   
> PS: Lyarra are bastard of Benjen Stark


End file.
